


Hebrew 101

by Tearsandice



Series: Tel Aviv exports (Eurovision 2019 AU) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Learning languages, They're eurovision gays and it's all thanks to Netta, Victor is Extra, Yuuri is a sweetie, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsandice/pseuds/Tearsandice
Summary: There's not even a hosting city, But learning the language of the country you're traveling to in a year is valid, right?





	Hebrew 101

 

“Yuuri, You have to admit it’s a good idea!” 

“Vitya, I want to go to Israel with you, I really do, But learning the language just for that? I think that’s a bit excessive.” he said, as he was cooking dinner for the two, and Victor was struggling against duolingo. It’s been around two months since they watched Eurovision 2018 together and decided to travel together to the contest next year. “The hosting city hasn’t been picked yet, you should calm down.” Yuuri said.

“Yuuri, You know me. I cannot calm down when I get down to something.” Victor argued, still trying to match the foreign letters to the corresponding sounds on his small screen. 

“Fine.” Yuuri said with a smile. “You’re learning Hebrew on your own, then.” He teased and giggled. 

“Oh, Just you wait, Katsuki.” His love replied, and Yuuri laughed so hard.

*

“Yuuri!  _ Boker Tov! _ ” Victor called one day, Yuuri’s mind still fuzzy from sleep. “ _ Kadima! Yesh lanu Yom shalem lefanenu! _ ” 

“What in the world are you saying, Vitya?” he said, blindly reaching for the coffee that was on the table. He was awake, but not mentally. He took a big sip of the warm liquid, immediately feeling awake. 

“I said Good morning! Come on! We have a whole day before us!” Victor said, mixing his tea and sitting by Yuuri. “That was in Hebrew, by the way.” Victor teased, and Yuuri pouted and then smirked. “Why don’t you teach me then? I’ll say a word in English and You’ll say it in Hebrew.” He said and Victor nodded. 

“Okay. Um….how about ‘Love’?” Yuuri asked.

“Ahava.” Victor replied, looping an arm around Yuuri with a big smile.

“How do I say ‘I love you’ then?”

“That depends on who you’re talking to. But as one man to the other, you would say ‘Ani ohev Otcha.’” Victor said, and Yuuri smiled wide before kissing Victor’s cheek and saying exactly that, making Victor blush. 

“Ani kol kach meohav.” Victor whispered, and Yuuri giggled in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Boker tov- Good morning  
> Yesh lanu yom shalem lefanenu-we have a whole day ahead of us  
> Ahava-Love  
> Ani Ohev otcha-I love you (man to man, everything in Hebrew is gendered)  
> Ani kol kach meohav-I'm so in love


End file.
